Seto Kaiba and the DDR Machine of DOOM
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Seto Kaiba has to be THE BEST! However, what happens to 'the best' when a 'stupid little game' decides to insult his pride??? Could this be his ticket to finally beating Yugi???


Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Neither does DDR, I just play it obsessively

Notes: Um…Seto going psycho. I truly adore Seto-baby, but he's fun to drive insane, too. I've done enough inner torturing of him already.

I'm working on the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast, still, but I wanted to write this while I was hyper and can't write very seriously…

~*Seto Kaiba and the DDR Machine of DOOM*~

            "Seto, I'm bored!" Mokuba whined, sitting up from where he'd been lying on the couch playing his Gameboy. After beating every game for the sixth time it sort of lost its novelty. He wanted to something different, something he hadn't done in a while. He wanted to go out and interact with other people. However, being Seto Kaiba's little brother it was rare that he got out of the house, and when he did someone else almost always accompanied him.

            "I'm sorry but I'm working," Seto offered from his desk, fingers working across the keys of his laptop quickly. "When I'm finished I'll take you somewhere," he offered, knowing he wasn't going to be finished anytime soon, and hopefully Mokuba would have found a way to entertain himself by then.

            "But you won't be done today, you do it all the time," Mokuba pouted to himself, crossing his arms and lying back down, staring at the ceiling. He'd had a feeling that today was going to be a boring day, and boy had he been right. He'd spent a vast majority of it doing nothing, and from the looks of it that was how he was going to spend the end of his day, too.

            He was surprised when something fell on his stomach, sitting up to stare up at his big brother.

            "It's cold outside. Come on," he offered, motioning for Mokuba to follow him. Mokuba smiled and jumped off the couch quickly, putting on the jacket Seto had handed him quickly. He almost had to run to catch up with Seto again, but he managed, smiling happily.

            "Thanks big brother!" he cheered as he hopped into the car, scooting over so Seto could sit next to him, kicking his legs happily as he waited. Seto climbed in as well and sighed, something told him that this wasn't a good idea, but Mokuba was right. He hadn't been paying enough attention to his little brother recently. "Do you think we could go to that new arcade? I wanted to go with my friends yesterday, but I couldn't," Mokuba asked as they started off, clinging to his brother's sleeve. He wasn't about to tell him that he couldn't go because he knew Seto would be worried about him, he didn't like making his brother feel bad. He knew he was just trying to protect him anyway,

            "Fine," Kaiba managed, glad Mokuba had picked something simple. He could sit around and supply money while Mokuba had fun. At least he wasn't expected to be active this time around. However, even though everything was falling right into his lap, so to speak, Seto still couldn't shake the feeling of dread at this new 'adventure' of his.

            "They have this really fun game here! You have to play it with me!" Mokuba begged as he hopped out of the car, turning to his brother, a bright smile lighting his face. "Okay? Will you at least play once through with me?" he asked again and Seto nodded slowly, shutting the door behind him. "Promise! You never break a promise, so then I know you can't make any excuses!" Mokuba demanded, reaching a hand up, pinky stuck out for his brother. He looked so determined even Seto cracked the tiniest fraction of a smile and wrapped his pinky around his brother's.

            "Alright then," he offered and Mokuba nodded happily, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him inside quickly. Maybe today wasn't going to be as boring as he thought. Also, Seto had promised that he wasn't just going to sit there and rot away the entire time.

            "So, what is it you want me to play with you?" Seto asked as he was dragged into the arcade, wanting to get his promise done and over with so he didn't have to worry about it anymore. The crowds in this place bugged him, especially with so many strange people around. His hand tightened around his brother's and his eyes darted around carefully. He didn't like crowds much. Not at all, actually.

            "Over there!" Mokuba cheered happily, having to scream to be heard over the loud music. Seto glanced towards the small crowd Mokuba was pointing to, walking with him over to the machine. People were cheering and commenting and from what he could tell the music was coming from that general direction. Great, he should have known he'd get into trouble with this promise of his.

            "Wow, he's really good!" one of the girls cheered as they walked past her, and Seto's hand tightened even more on Mokuba's. Couldn't he just buy the damn thing and get away from all these people? If Mokuba got away from him in here and got into trouble he'd never forgive himself.

            "This game is really fun! I've played it over at my friend's house once!" Mokuba screamed back to his big brother, trying to push his way through the crowd so he could see. There was only a few amount of people in the crowd actually waiting to play, and he was aware of that. There was the outer layer of spectators and the inner layer of players. It was like an unwritten code that you had to stay around three feet behind the players if you were only just watching.

            "Mokuba!" Seto snapped as he started into the crowd, pulling him back by his side. "Wait until the crowd dies down, okay?" he almost pleaded, leaning over so he could speak to his brother in a normal tone. Why they would have a video game turned up so loud was beyond him, but he supposed it was their place to run as they liked.

            "But Seto, that could take forever!" he whined, but the look in his brother's eyes made him give in, waiting for the crowd to die down. It didn't take long, however. As soon as the first dancer was over the next people got on, people who had obviously never played before. The crowd was gone in a few seconds, following the retreating player. "Come on! No one else is waiting to play!" Mokuba cheered happily, dragging his brother over to the machine and sitting in the chair next to it. Seto let go of his brother's hand reluctantly as he sat down and stared at the game Mokuba wanted him to play. It looked so…degrading.

            Mokuba actually wanted him to stand up on…that…and…they called it dancing? Whatever it was that was 'dancing' about it he didn't know, but he'd promised Mokuba he would. Mokuba was right about that, he wouldn't break a promise…to his little brother. There were other times he could see that he MIGHT break a promise or two, but he'd yet to do so. Therefore, he had to get on this…thing…and play this game with his brother.

            The two girls left giggling when their turn was over, joking about how horrible they were. Mokuba was immediately up from his chair and dragging Seto over to the machine. Seto sighed and put the money into the machine and Mokuba jumped back and forth on his feet happily. Seto was really going to play with him! He hated playing this by himself; it made him look like such an idiot.

            Seto sighed as difficulty selection, etc, popped up on the machine, just clicking his way through it easily. He had, however, paid attention to the tiny tutorial it had offered before the game, not wanting to make a complete fool out of himself. He was well aware that Mokuba looked up to him, and he didn't want to ruin that.

            Mokuba selected the easiest song he knew of, knowing that Seto had never played before…and probably never would have even considered playing had Mokuba not made him promise that he would play it once through with him. He knew the song fairly well, having played before, but Seto was almost completely clueless.

            "Back. Forward. Left. Left. Jump." Mokuba laughed as Seto tried to keep up with him, looking generally bored but also a little pissed off. He was trying to help, really, but Seto just didn't seem to be paying attention. Oh well, at least Seto was doing SOMETHING.

            "Did you eat breakfast today?" Seto glared at the machine, knowing damn well that it was the one making fun of him. What kind of a game was this? They stuck you up on a pad in front of a crowd, gave you little arrows, and insulted and embarrassed you when you got it wrong. That was just…cruel. He liked it. Or rather, he would have, had he not been on the receiving end of the embarrassment.

            All three songs were spent listening to the announcer's bashing of Seto's inability to play, and with every one Seto's patience grew thinner and thinner. Eventually, at the end of the third song, he snapped. Gripping the side of the screen with his hands Seto glared at it, hate flaring in his eyes.

            "Why don't you get your ass out here and do it, then? Do you have any idea who I am! I'm Seto Kaiba, so watch your mouth!" he screamed at the machine, drawing the attention of several people around them. He continued to throw insults at the thing even as screaming girls flew over to stare at him upon hearing his name. Rich and sexy, what was there not to like…minus the fact that he was currently insulting a video game.

            Grabbing his brother's hand he continued to throw insults at the machine, threatening it on occasion. Mokuba would have laughed, had he not had the sneaking suspicion that his brother was being serious. There was no doubt in this mind that his brother would beat up a machine if provoked…would they get in trouble for that?

            Slowly Mokuba lead his screaming brother away from the machine, which was cheerfully inviting other people to come and play the game.

            "Just you wait! I'll get you back for this! I'll do something so horrible even your DEAD relatives will know to fear me in the afterlife!" Seto screamed as Mokuba dragged him finally out of the arcade, calmly pushing him into the car. Seto went on rants like this often, only normally he didn't scream…and he wasn't fighting with inanimate objects.

            "Seto, it's alright," Mokuba comforted his big brother as he sat in the back of the car, arms crossed as he glared at the seat in front of him. He was well aware that his brother's pride was probably hurt, but it was just a game. Besides…Mokuba'd gotten a kick out of it.

            "It made a fool out of me. It's not even LIVING and it made me look like an idiot," Seto bitched, wanting to get home as fast as possible. He wanted as far away from that hell-machine as possible. However, as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes all he could see was little green arrows. It was driving him slowly insane, watching them move up with a beat that only he could hear. The little people were dancing to them, too. They were being praised, people were cheering. Yes, the little people were good; the little people weren't being insulted like Seto had been. Seto had to be like the little people, so the machine wouldn't insult him. He had to show that machine that he was the boss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whenever I get depressed I think of things that will make me laugh: like Seto playing DDR (or Yuki, or Sephiroth, etc). For some reason this stuck with me and I wanted to write it as a fic. Sad thing is, I can kinda see Seto getting addicted to DDR.

Seto: 'Must be best! Must beat Yugi…Yugi's too SHORT to play DDR, so I can WIN this time!' *insane laughter*

Yeah, that was the general, basic idea.

Please review!!! *begs* I know I suck at writing humor, but I'm trying. Hopefully the next chapter will be funny. I was just trying to set up the problem this time.


End file.
